spacebattles_factions_databasefandomcom-20200214-history
The Ark (BRINK)
The Ark is a floating megastructure featured in Brink. It was originally constructed in the 2010s as an experiment in sustainable technologies. In the decades that followed, natural disasters turned the Ark into humanity's only shelter from calamity. By the 2040s[note 1], the Ark's resources were mostly depleted; disagreements over resource rationing led to a civil war between the Resistance, a group of oppressed lower-class workers, and the Security, the Ark's police force. The Ark was constructed just off the coast of San Francisco. It was originally intended to be a massive five-star eco-resort, designed with the goal of creating a self-sustaining habitat independent of natural landmasses. Its location was also kept a secret.[1] As such, it was the perfect haven for scientists focused on green living and the rich and famous, who lived in luxury in the Ark's lavish Resort. The megastructure consists of a breakwater, which surrounds hundreds of artificial islands called "pelgos". The breakwater is made up of wave-absorbing ramps, which harvest energy from the ocean waves.[2] The Founders' Tower lies at or near one corner of the Ark, but due to it sheer height it is visible from nearly every location on the megastructure. The vast majority of the Ark was constructed using a genetically-modified strain of coral called "Arkoral". Most of the Ark's collective mass lies beneath the surface of the ocean.[3] When the seas began to rise in the 2010s, the Ark became the only safe place on the planet. Expecting a mass influx of refugees from all over the planet, the Ark's Founders had the megastructure moved to a undisclosed location. The Ark briefly became safe, secret, secure, and self-sustaining. Even despite the relocation, however, large numbers of refugees managed to find the Ark in the 2020s.[2] Many of these refugees were dangerous criminals, and many more had caught highly-contagious diseases; these concerns did not outweigh the Founders' morals, however, and so these refugees -- dubbed "Guests" -- were allowed into the Ark. The Founders suddenly found themselves in an emergency situation, with the Ark now being forced to support many thousands more people than it was designed to. Resource depletion quickly ensued, and the suddenness of the Guests' arrival meant that the Founders did not have time to design appropriate accommodations for them. The result seemed much like oppression to the Guests: they were forced to live in hastily- and poorly-constructed cities, shanty towns, and pelgos, and many of them were relegated to intensive physical labor to help keep the Ark running. The complete loss of contact between the Ark and the outside world in the 2030s[2] did not help matters. The Ark contained numerous technologies for harnessing renewable energy, including solar panels, an Ocean Thermal Energy Conversion plant, underwater "Wave Turbines", and wind farms; by the 2040s, however, all of these systems were either failing or already unusable.[2] To keep critical systems powered, the Founders were forced to commission the construction of a nuclear reactor.[2] Even despite this, virtually every resource on the Ark was rationed, with the Guests receiving the fewest essentials. By the 2040s, the Ark -- built to maintain a population of 5,000 -- was forced to support 45,000 people. The Ark was moved once again, this time to international waters[4], after a secret attempt to contact the outside world ended in the capture, interrogation, torture, and murders[5] of the scouts that were sent.[6] The megastructure was divided into two sections: the Upper Ark, where 80% of the Ark's wealth was concentrated; and the Lower Ark, a tangle of squalid, rusting slums housing the Guests that made up 80% of the population. The two sections are separated by Security Tower.[2] Bitter and brutal warfare has broken out between Security and the Resistance, led by Clinton Mokoena and Joseph Chen, respectively. Worse yet -- the Ark itself is literally breaking down due to a problem with its Arkoral, and Chen is the only person that knows it.[7] Pelgos are artificial islands upon which housing and other structures are built. The Ark contains hundreds of pelgos, built with a varying range of materials. The term "pelgo" is a corruption of "archipelago", a word which refers to a natural cluster of islands.[1] Each pelgo is a spar; its mass is mostly below sea level, and a "ballast control section" is used to keep the pelgo afloat.[2] Although the pelgos near the Upper Ark are quite reliable, the Guests' pelgos are very dangerous to live in. The Ark's extreme resource shortage forced the Ark's population to construct Guest pelgos from recycled steel, which is prone to corrosion and collapse. Leaders The Founders are the original architects, builders, fundraisers, and managers of the Ark. The Founders' Tower is their namesake and, presumably, their residence. The most notable Founders are members of the Founders' Council, which oversees and manages all aspects of the Ark. The Council is in charge of Security and acts as its Captain's superior. Prior to the events of [http://brink.wikia.com/wiki/Brink Brink], the Council also held negotiations between Security and the Guests, the latter group being represented by Joseph Chen. Captain Mokoena is the well-known leader of the Ark's Security, an organization involved in a tense struggle with the Resistance. Mokoena generally handles all Security mission briefings, and is probably involved in the planning of the objectives. Mokoena is the figurehead for Security. He has delivered at least one speech to the general public[1], and he is known to have personally recruited arriving Guests directly into Security.[2] Prior to the beginning of armed conflict on the Ark, Mokoena participated in negotiations between the Security, Resistance, and Founders. He is also known to associate with the Founders directly; he is privy to private information that has not been disclosed to the general public, such as the existence of surviving human civilizations in the outside world.[1][3] Entries from his personal journal reveal a powerful loyalty to his troops. Mokoena has ignored warnings and lectures from the Founders themselves and stood by his armies' use of deadly force.[4] Despite this loyalty, Mokoena is dissatisfied with his men; he states that that some use excessive force and others are just "thugs". When the war between the Security and Resistance ends, Mokoena plans to rebuild Security from the ground up and turn it into "a force he can be proud of, even if it is just him and two raw recruits!" Military The Security are in place to keep order on the Ark. The leader of the Security is Captain Clinton Mokoena. They have run-ins with the Resistance, often making it hard to move around the city. They see themselves as protectors of order on the Ark, but the opposing Resistance sees them as fascist oppressors. when the Ark was a floating five star eco-resort and R&D eco-science park, it only needed a small corporate Security team to perform risk management and VIP protection duties. But as the seas rose, and the trickle of refugees to the Ark became a flood, the Ark needed a police force. And then an armed gendarmerie. Ark Security has now expanded into a heavily armed counter-terrorism force. Most Security personnel have volunteered because they're convinced that for the Ark to survive, it must have peaceful order and conserve its remaining resources. Some are simply attracted to the Security's cause by the provisional allowance of an extra daily water ration. Resistance provocations have forced Security to clamp down on guest unrest, which has lead to the Ark teetering on the brink of outright revolt. In contrast to the Resistance, the Security is known to have armor of a uniform-like style, apparently professionally manufactured with well-maintained weapons, Ark Security Helicopters, and has access to a type of Bomb-Defusal Robot. Their uniforms reflect the various tasks they may be charged with, from basic security work to bomb-defusal. Vehicles A''' Centaur''' is an automated vehicle which appears in the Brink Container City series. It is outfitted with a welding torch as it's demonstrated in the Container City gameplay videos when used to cut open a container that appears to be used by the Resistance to store an unknown entity. It was apparently converted for military use from being a standard maintenance bot, constantly being referred to "The maintenance bot" by the soldiers in the cutscene shown at the last part. The Ark Security Helicopter is a vehicle seen in [http://brink.wikia.com/wiki/Brink Brink]. These helicopters were used to patrol the skies of the Ark to make sure everything was fine. If a problem did rise, these choppers were sent in to drop off Security forces into an area, as well as extract any person or important object that need transportation by security forces. ﻿The Ark Security Helicopter is used by the Security forces to fly infantry in and out of any battlezones or any operations being conducted. If aquatic transportation is not a viable option, these helicopters are used as an alternative means of transportation. Due to helicopter fuel being scarce, these helicopters are not always used but are still used depending on the situation. The Security boat is a Coast Guard boat made for the Ark authorities. These boats were used, and still are, for patroling the waters of the Ark as well as transportation for groups of Security teams. Thes boats are used for transportation of Security teams into combat zones and patroling the waters of the Ark but the Resistance have seen to use these boats as well. Classes Operative is a Class featured in BRINK. Hack enemy defenses, Command Posts and Sentry Guns, provide battlefield intelligence, and sneak behind enemy lines. Hacking may be done short or long ranged, but the closer you are the faster the object is hacked. This must be done by connecting to the terminal you intend to hack, i.e. getting in close contact. While you are hacking, you emit a beeping sound, and if you are interrupted, you have to start over and reconnect at the terminal, whether for turret or command post. If turrets are hacked, the operative can shoot with it in first person view. Operatives can interrogate downed enemies (they can't be dead), thus giving his team a radar for 10 seconds, giving off the position of operatives. With other abilities the operative can give teammates additional time for a radar, or wall hacks with the radar, so operatives can see players through walls. This is most likely done by colored silhouettes. Operatives can disguise as enemies by swapping clothes, even if the body type is different, light/med/heavy. This means your actions are a big part of how enemies know who is friend and who is foe. Note: there is friendly fire, so there is no TF2, "spy checking." According to SD, operatives can see enemy ones, though it is not confirmed how this works. It's possible that they assume that operatives are rarely close to base. Operatives can backstab, supposedly instantly killing an opponent. The Engineer is a Class featured in Brink. As an Engineer you can establish and defend tactical zones, deploy and repair objectives, and improve your team's weapons. Engineers are a support class, capable of building and repairing objectives, deploying objects such as turrets, laying landmines, and increasing the damage of weapons. They have access to three types of turret. They are low-level (comparable to an SMG in damage), medium-level (combarable to an assault rifle), and the gatling turrets (self explanatory). Turrets aren't very strong (although they are fairly fast at shooting), so they will be used as a distraction. Turrets, like players, have soft collisions, so you can walk through them, but cannot stand in them. They can also look and shoot in a 45 degree range. How far they can shoot is probably determined by level. They can turn fast enough to hit your average player, however the fast body type can run fast enough to not get hit. Soldier is a Class featured in BRINK. Soldiers are universal combat classes, specializing in generalized warfare and explosive weaponry. The Soldier is your typical frontline fighter, who will lead the charge in battle. They have the HE Charge, which can be used to destroy objects and complete objectives. They can also supply teammates with ammo, and boost the ammo capacity of weapons. It is hinted that the soldier may be the only class able to use explosive weapons such as grenades, grenade launchers and rocket propelled grenades. The soldier is the main infantry in Brink, and as such he is required to advance the front line and to support more specialized player classes. Medic is a Class featured in BRINK. The Medic is able to heal both his team and himself. He can also revive downed teammates. A Medic's med kit heals for 100%, allowing the medic to not harm the game's pace using multiple heals. Medics have the ability "life buff" which buffes the initial health of friendly players and himself by one pip, and can also gain access to a self revive ability later in the game. Medics revive downed teammates by tossing a syringe to the downed player (not dead), though it is the choice of the injured player to use the syringe or not. To stop medics from rushing and breaking the game, the Medic's heals have a cooldown. To enforce the Medic persona and to encourage healing other players, the Medic recieves much more points for healing than killing. It is unknown if objective-based gametypes will give the medic less points for capturing. Self-healing does not grant any points. Category:Allied Faction Category:Enemy Faction